


Pink Panties

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes to Bruce when he needs to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Panties

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a request on tumblr that asked for a fic focusing on Steve's big balls, especially if he's wearing panties and his balls spill out of them. This kind of...failed at the focus part, but it's there I guess. (Sorry anon)

Sometimes pain wasn’t what Steve wanted. Sometimes he needed to feel humiliated and then needy because of that humiliation and it all started with a pair of panties. Bruce knew how much Steve hated and loved them. Steve wished he could wear them more often and that embarrassed him and Bruce’s goal was make this embarrassment feel good.

When Steve showed up at Bruce’s doorstep with the pink cloth in his hands Bruce knew what was up and let the other in with a nod.

"Strip and put them on," Bruce said as soon as he shut the door. Steve flushed slightly but did as he was told. Once he had finished, Bruce studied him in a way that he knew made the other uncomfortable. Steve wasn’t hard yet but his bulge was impressive.

"I still can’t believe how huge you are," Bruce said and predictably Steve’s cheeks bloomed.

"I want you on your hands and knees, alright?" Steve nodded and did as he was told. When his ass was presented towards Bruce, Bruce asked,

"Do you mind if I use the paddle?"

Steve shook his head, “No sir.”

Bruce retrieved the paddle from their special drawer and bounced the object in his hand, loftily checking its weight.

"You love to have your ass smacked don’t you?" Bruce asked purely because he knew how much it embarrassed the other. There was a pause and then a soft,

"Yes sir."

Bruce smiled (it had taken a ridiculous amount of time for Steve to even admit that) and readied the paddle.

Steve gasped at the first contact of the paddle even though it wasn’t a hard hit; those were reserved for punishments. Bruce went through thirty smacks until he was sufficiently satisfied that the other was aroused. He could hear Steve’s labored breath, he could see how tense Steve’s shoulders were and Bruce dropped his hand down to cup the other’s balls (peeking out through the material of his panties because they were so huge) and Steve arched his back with a groan while Bruce mentally grinned.

Then Bruce slid down the underwear, just enough to bear Steve’s slightly pink ass, and spread his cheeks, admiring the other’s even pinker hole. He kept them that way until Steve started to squirm and he bent down to lick around Steve’s rim. Steve bucked in surprise, even tried to press back into Bruce’s face, but Bruce held him steady and kept his tongue on the outer edge as he slowly licked around. 

“Bruce,” Steve groaned when the other wouldn’t relent. He didn’t breach the edge just kept his tongue on the rim, licking and sucking.

“Patience,” Bruce chided and kept going. After what felt like hours, he pushed his tongue in and Steve gasped, shaking. Bruce took his time, slowly licking around until he felt like it was enough. Steve’s entire body was shaking as Bruce pulled away from his spit-slick hole. He pulled the panties back up and noticed that Steve’s balls had basically slipped out of the material (no matter how big the pair of panties were, this seemed to happen often) and were hanging low and heavy between his legs.

Bruce took the opportunity and gave his balls a little pat with the paddle, causing Steve to buck against his imaginary restraints.

“Turn over,” Bruce ordered and Steve quickly followed. When his front was visible, Bruce admired the aroused flush over Steve’s cheeks and how Steve’s cock was straining against the material of his panties, threatening to slip out at any moment. There was even a little patch of wetness at the head near his hip.

“One day, I’m going to get a toy for you and I’ll leave it inside you and let you walk around the tower in your pretty panties until you come all over yourself. Do you like that idea?”

Steve visibly gulped down air, his cock twitched helplessly against the material, and he managed, “Y-yes sir.”

“Good,” Bruce smiled and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. He ran a finger down the length of Steve’s cock just to watch it twitch again. He looked back up at Steve and watched every deep rise and fall of his chest, looked directly at those pupil-blown eyes. This wasn’t going to be a quick session and Bruce could anticipate all the ways that Steve would hate and love it.

He knelt back down and licked a stripe up the other’s dick through the material. He could smell the musk and arousal radiating off of the other and Steve had his face scrunched up like it was all too much and not enough. Bruce’s eyes were dark as he stared up at Steve and did it again and again until there was a giant damp area clinging to the side of Steve’s cock, which was leaking steadily into the underwear.

He moved the panties aside and sucked on one of Steve’s enormous balls and Steve choked on air. He was trembling again, a fine motion in his muscles, and Bruce could tell he was trying very hard not to thrust down into his mouth. Bruce supposed that warranted some reward so he slid down the panties completely and Steve gasped as his cock bobbed up, ready and dripping a silvery bead of precum down the side.

Bruce’s patience only went so far and he licked it up, partially for his own gratification, but partially to see Steve writhe and whine like he did when he was at his wit’s end. Steve’s cock was warm as Bruce trailed his tongue up from his balls to the tip, following the thick, pulsing vein. There was another spurt of pre-cum and Bruce imagined how much the other’s arousal must hurt by now. This didn’t deter him and he pressed a wet kiss to the bulbous shiny head of Steve’s cock, having revealed itself from the other’s foreskin. He lapped up the precum and wondered how many times he could make Steve come.

He reached down, put a hand on Steve’s balls, rolling and squeezing them (the other’s back arched beautifully and he got even wetter), but this was nothing compared to when Bruce hollowed out his throat and sucked Steve down. Due to the other’s size (about 8 inches and thick enough that Bruce couldn’t get his hand around it), he couldn’t go all the way, but it was enough. He sucked hard and hummed and squeezed Steve’s balls until Bruce felt them draw up and he came, shaking and panting, down Bruce’s throat.

But Bruce didn’t stop and Steve trembled for an entirely different reason, oversensitive and still coming down from the jitters of his orgasm.

“Bruce—I can’t,” he pleaded, but he didn’t safeword and he was still hard. Bruce only paused long enough to get the lube and begin to prepare the other, before his mouth was tugged wide by Steve’s enormous girth again and Steve was gulping down air. He had three slick fingers in him when Bruce pulled away in time to watch Steve come all over his stomach, which heaved up and down in exhaustion. His pupils were blown wide, barely recognizing anything beyond his pleasure and it was a privilege to break him down so beautifully.

The three fingers were more of a suggestion than a necessity, considering how lax his entire body was. It was a joy to watch when Bruce’s fingers bumped incessantly against his prostate, making Steve’s cock jump up like the other two orgasms were nothing. It was only then that Bruce took off his own underwear and trousers, grateful, and slicked himself up. It took nearly all of his self-control to rub his cock down the other’s balls, the sensitive place behind them, and Steve’s hole.

Bruce didn’t enter immediately, just kept his cock grounded there, circling the outer ring, until Steve whined and pleaded. When he thrust in, he was surrounded by scorching heat and Steve made a noise that was a mix between a sob and a moan. Even then, Bruce fucked him slowly, so unfalteringly that when Steve finally came, he did so with tears in his eyes.

When Bruce pulled out, it took a moment for him to not just lie there and clean them, mostly Steve, up.

Steve was completely blissed out by the time Bruce came back with a rag. He sighed happily when Bruce wiped his belly off of cum and sweat. Bruce slid the damp panties back on and Steve barely even noticed them.

“Thanks,” he muttered sleepily when Bruce laid next to him to pet his hair.

“No problem.”


End file.
